The present invention relates to a self-propelled undersea nodule mining system. In the prior art, it is known to mine nodules from the surface of the ocean floor. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,061 to Obolensky discloses a method and apparatus for collecting mineral aggregates from sea beds. The Obolensky device is dragged or self-propelled over the ocean floor to dislodge nodules from the sea bed and to separate them from silt and sediment. The present invention differs from the teachings of Obolensky as contemplating a buoyancy control allowing the present invention to hover slightly above the ocean floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,468 to Funk discloses a method and apparatus for recovering mineral nodules from the ocean floor. The Funk device includes means for pumping a continuous flow of ocean water along a first confined path through an exchange position within the vicinity of the ocean floor where mineral nodules to be recovered are deposited. The method further includes confining ocean water within a second path within the same vicinity to continuously move a mixture of deposit mineral nodules and smaller particles. Funk also contemplates separating the minerals from other particles and conveying the nodules to the surface. The present invention differs from the teachings of Funk as contemplating buoyancy control, a separate transport vessel and a conveyor system for 30 separating the nodules from the associated silt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,526 to Delacour et al. discloses a process for recovering polymetal compounds discharged from a submarine hydrothermal source and devices for carrying out the same. The Delacour et al. device is designed to sit on the ocean floor through the use of a bell-shaped collector member. The present invention differs from the teachings of Delacour et al. as contemplating a system having a self-propelled machine with buoyancy control and a separate transport machine to transport nodules to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,055 to Amann et al. discloses a device for collecting manganese nodules on the ocean floor, which device is towed over the ocean floor. The present invention differs from the teachings of Amann et al. as contemplating a self-propelled machine having buoyancy control and a separate transport machine to transport nodules to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,742 to Moreau discloses equipment for extracting ores from sea beds, which device includes a plurality of self-propelled devices each of which picks up ore, washes and treats the ore and conveys the ore to a central relay unit designed to store ore and convey it with a mixture of sea water through a conduit to a surface ship. The present invention differs from the teachings of Moreau as contemplating a single self-propelled machine having buoyancy control and which may be coupled to a transport machine to be movable therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,711 to Vinot et al. discloses a method and apparatus for mining of ocean floors which includes an elongated tube to mine and convey nodules. The present invention differs from the teachings of Vinot et al. as contemplating a self-propelled machine which may be coupled to a transport machine with the self-propelled machine having buoyancy control and other sensors and controls.
As should be understood from discussion of the above-listed prior art, several problems exist with undersea mining devices as they are now known. The January, 1991 issue of "The Mining Engineering Journal" published an article by A. R. Bath which discussed many technical problems which exist in presently known undersea mining apparatuses as follows:
(1) Lifting of great amounts of sediment from the ocean floor to the surface wears out machine components, wastes energy and causes release of sediment at the ocean surface which may create environmental problems with sea life.
(2) Under most circumstances, the ocean floor where mineral nodules may be found is under at least 16,000 feet of water. Lifting materials through a vertical pipeline of this height presents many expensive and complicated technological problems.
(3) Most systems collect too much sediment with the nodules.
(4) It is difficult to convey a non-self-propelled mining machine from the surface of the ocean.
(5) Nodule mining systems operate under extremely harsh environments and complicated systems are disadvantageous.
(6) Self-propelled systems must be capable of negotiating obstacles which may not be detected by sonar forward scanning.
(7) Undersea mining systems must be capable of operating where the ocean floor includes very soft, deep sediments.
(8) Undersea mining systems must be able to traverse undersea hills and valleys.
It is with the problems and complications listed above in mind that the present invention was developed.